A Lazy Sunday Afternoon
by Numbah702
Summary: You always giggle everytime I touch you." Very quick Wally/Kuki one-shot. Sort of fluffy. I'll be going back to work on FRAGMENTS now...


AN: I wrote this several weeks ago (sometime between chapter 3 and 4 of my story FRAGMENTS) so I don't want anyone worrying that this is destracting me from that fanfic. I wasn't going to post it until after I finished that story but now I'm putting it up as a sort of apology...I'm struggling a bit with chapter 11, though oddly enough I have the next three chapters broken down in my mind. Also, yes, I write one-shots inbetween chapters sometimes to give my mind a break and let me explore other emotions.

Anyhoo...this should also give you readers that Kuki/Wally fix you're always demanding of me. LOL. Sorry....anyway, read.

* * *

A Lazy Sunday Afternoon

A touch. A kiss. A smile. A giggle.

"You always do that," a whine.

"Do what?" an innocent retort.

The blond young man leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest and fixing his sharp green eyes on the raven haired young woman busy washing dishes.

She was beautiful, short and slim, with olive colored skin and dark eyes. Her lavender tank top draped off her shoulders down past her hips, her white sweat shorts just peeking out from beneath. Her hair was swept up atop her head, held in place by a spider-esque clip.

He wasn't bad looking himself, a few inches taller than the girl, with a lean muscular body and shaggy hair that almost entirely obscured his eyes. He wore a white ribbed tank and orange drawstring pants.

"You always giggle every time I touch you," he explained in a thick Australian accent.

"What are you talking about? I do not," she argued, turning the faucet off and drying her hands.

"You did it just now," he pointed out simply.

"That's because you surprised me, silly," she answered plaintively, shaking her head and exiting into the living room of their two-bedroom apartment.

They were nineteen and attended college at the nearby university. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and their roommates were out for the morning getting a romantic brunch.

"But you _always_ do it!"

Dark silken locks tumbled like water across the exotic beauty's shoulders, cascading down her back, as she removed the hair clip, tossing it to the coffee table. She plopped on the couch.

With a glint in her eye, she bit out the challenge, "Prove it."

For a moment, the Australian was dumbfounded. Then a sly smile crept across his face. Mumbling an, "Okay then."

He took a seat on the coffee table in front of his mischievous girlfriend. Without taking his eyes from hers, he plucked one of her dainty feet up and placed it on the table to one side of him.

She fought a smile.

He took the other foot, placed it on the table to the other side of him.

The corners of her mouth turned up. She folded her arms over her stomach, trying to force them down.

With light fingertips, he touched her ankles, trailed up her calves, his eyes following his hands.

She made a sound in her throat and he flicked his focus back to her face. She squirmed slightly; tightening her arms and giving him a defiant glare.

He continued so that his full palms covered her knees and smoothed the soft flesh of her outer thigh, lifting somewhat from off the coffee table.

When he reached the edge of her shorts, he slowly moved his hands to grip the couch on either side of her shoulders, standing over her as she bit her bottom lip. He drew in, eyes locked with hers, until he was close enough that he could feel the heat of her breath on his mouth. He leaned in, centimeters away, millimeters, their eyes closed, a hairsbreadth apart and then…

She giggled. He paused, a satisfied smile in place and she relaxed into the couch, lowering her eyes, defeated.

"Every time, Kuki."

She leaned forward then, draping her arms about his neck and smiling against his mouth.

"Well…it's only because you make me happy, Wally."

-END-

* * *

AN: A review would be lovely, just so long as it isn't angry or demanding of why I'm posting this and not the next chapter of FRAGMENTS. Anyway, let me know what you think. I was aiming for something a little more sexy and a little less fluffy but I think I got the latter anyway. Hopefully it wasn't too sickeningly sweet. Yes, this may be the shortest thing I've ever written.


End file.
